Devils May Cry But Angels Stay Vigilant
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: Devil May Cry/ Sailor Moon crossover Usagi/Dante Hotaru/Vergil pairing. Starts off at DMC 3 and ends at DMC 2 will explain in later chap. how Usagi and Hotaru came to the DMC realm.
1. Ladies love pizza?

AA T

Devils May Cry, But Angels Stay Ever Vigilant

PG-13

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Devil May Cry/Sailor Moon crossover

Pairings: Usagi/Dante, Hotaru/Vergil

Authors Note: This story will happen during DMC 3: Dantes Awakening up to DMC 2. Also pardon any grammatical errors as I work on Wordpad for my Microsoft Word crashes when I open it 83

Chapter one: Ladies Love Pizza too??

A phone rang in the background, a door slammed open and a young silver haired man walked out steam following him since he had gotten out of the shower, he flopped down in his plush chair and kicked the desk where the phone was sitting, the phone flew up in the air and he caught it, "Yeah? Sorry not taking any cases right now.Bye."

He hung up and sighed heavily, "Haven't even given the place a name and people are already calling about cases!" He looked up as the bell rang to indicate a visitor, he raised a brow and looked at the blond woman in a pair of deep navy blue jeans and a turquoise halter top and he let out a low whistle at her, "Can I help you? If natures callin' the toilets in the back."

A soft moan escaped her lips, "Is that pizza??" An incredulous look crossed over the mans face, "Yeah it's pizza... I thought girls didn't eat pizza... I thought you guys ate appetizers and pint sized proportions..."

"Are you crazy!? I LOVE PIZZA!!"

"Heh. Then pull up a seat and grab a slice chick. The names Dante."

"My name isn't chick... It's Usagi." She pulled up a crate and sat on it and grabbed a slice and began to wolf it down, "God... This pizza rocks!!"

The bell rung again and Dante looked up to see a bald headed man and then to Usagi who froze, "Son of Sparda...I am here to give you an invitation..."

Dante narrowed his ice blue eyes and looked up, "An invitation from whom?"

"Your dear brother..."

Demons started to fill the room and Usagi's eyes widened, "Get down Chick!!" Usagi ducked down and hid behind the couch on the other side of the room while Dante opened fire and basically kicked ass. Dante reached down to grab another piece of pizza and a demon stepped on the rest of the pizza and grumbing Dante blew the demon away with a shot to the face.

"I can already tell this is gonna be one hell of a party!! Come on chick!!"

Usagi grumbled and grabbed her bag, "For the last time Dante my name isn't CHICK!! ITS USAGI!!"

Outside Dante pulled on his trenchcoat and blasted a few more demons and a Grim Reaper. Usagi sighed and he turned to look at her, "Whats wrong Chick?"

"I'm always useless... I Can't do anything right... I'd only hinder you..."

"Well... I can teach you how to fire a gun... I only use Ebony and Ivory but I do have other hand guns you know."

"Well... Could you please teach me so I can help you?"

After two hours of basic instruction, Dante taught Usagi how to fire a gun, "There you go chick... Easy as pie..."

"You could have told me that it was like Space Invaders Shooter Chronicles Volume 2!! Then I would have understood that was like shooting a gun!!"

"Another surprise!! You play video games too?! Hot damn!! Girl you are after my heart!!"

They ran through destructed areas and through a bar, where Dante picked up a shotgun and through a strip club where they blasted more sin reapers.

After that they ran straight to the Temen Ni Gru and Usagi let Dante take care of Cerberus. Dante looked straight at the blonde and smirked, "As I said before this is gonna be one HELL of a party!!"


	2. Into the heart of the Temen Ni Gru

Devils May Cry, But Angels Stay Ever Vigilant

PG-13

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Devil May Cry/Sailor Moon crossover

Pairings: Usagi/Dante, Hotaru/Vergil

Authors Note: This story will happen during DMC 3: Dantes Awakening up to DMC 2. Also pardon any grammatical errors as I work on Wordpad for my Microsoft Word crashes when I open it 83

Also this is for Moi-Fah who asked me to go into greater detail and go slower XD Hope you like! and Gentle critique please!

Chapter 2: Into the heart of the Temen Ni Gru

Dante sighed heavily as both he and Usagi walked into the massive Temen Ni Gru, "Damn... Doesn't he know I hate stairs!?"

Usagi looked up at the menacing statue of a skeletal angel, "What... Dante... What is this place!? It's so evil..."

"It's the Temen Ni Gru... The Devil's tower... My father sealed the Demon Realm with this tower... Now its back...Chick... This is gonna get dangerous... Do you want to stay here??"

She looked nervous and swallowed feeling a lump forming in her throat along with the pizza threatening to revolt in her stomach, "I'm coming with you... I don't want to be alone... This place is creepy enough with out me having to stay here by myself..."

Dante looked at her and patted her awkwardly on her head, "Well then lets go chickadee. This is going to get rougher for you the farther we get in and more fun for me."

They ran up the stairs and opened the door to the entrance way and opened the door to a room that was filled with statues, "Dante... This is just a room with only statues... Whats in this room?"

"Look up Chickadee...Theres a cage... There has to be something worth protecting behind that cage wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah... "

All of a sudden Enigmas and Hell Lusts appeared in the room, "START WORKING!! YOUR TRAINING AS A DEVIL HUNTER STARTS NOW!!"

Usagi squawked, "DEVIL HUNTER?! TRAINING!?" She screeched when she fell backwards down the stairs and she began firing her gun, a pair of warm arms encircled her waist and lifted her high and spun her around as her eyes were closed.

"There... Room cleared... Look around chickadee!"

Usagi opened her eyes and sure enough the room was cleared of demons and Dante was getting the orbs dropped by the demons, "Wh-Who cleared it?"

"You did!!"

Usagi's eyes widened, "Theres NO way I did that!! I'm weak and I can't do anything right!! I mean I left my universe so the people there could get peace from monsters and so they could live freely..."

Dante looked at her, "Chick... You just blasted these devils like a pro with your eyes SHUT... Dont ever tell me that you cannot do anything right again!!"

They ran up the stairs and into the next room that held a sanskrit emblem and they destroyed statues to free the elevator in the middle of the floor after Dante hit the emblem several times. They rode the elevator upwards and they fought more demons as they were ambushed in the room, she watched Dante jump up and grab a blue fragment that was sparkling and she watched it vanish into mid air.

"Where to now Dante?"

"Out of the door of course... and onwards..."

They ran into a room that was behind a yellow door and they saw a pedistal beyond some very unstable looking stairs, "Dante... I dont think going across those are such a good Idea..."

"Well we have to get over there chickadee.. I'll go over the stairs to give you emotional comfort... Okay?"

Dante started to walk across them and half way in the middle he turned and smiled, "Their safe!! Come on!" A loud rumbling filled the room and Usagi screamed as the stairs gave out under Dante, "DANTE!!"

He landed in a heap and he groaned, the last thing he saw was Usagi's fear filled face and he heard her scream his name in fear, thing is... If he was dead why did he hear her screams still...? He fought the demons down in the pit and he was teleported back up to where she was, and was on the ground a split second later, "Hey... Take it easy..."

She buried her head in his chest and cried, she didn't care if the position looked wrong; her being straddled over his hips holding him close crying and cursing him in her native tongue, "Baka ne! Baka baka baka baka!!" She pounded on his chest to emphasize her anger and she gave into her sobs.

Dante gave an awkward sigh and held her close, "It'll take more than that to kill me... Now come on.. We don't have the time nor luxury here to get comfortable and cuddle..."

Usagi gave a growl and bit Dante's chest, "Jerk!"

"I'll take that as a compliment sweet heart... and by the way I love you too..."

Usagi sputtered and she glared in the direction Dante took off too and she growled, "OOOH!! MEN!!"

As soon as they walked into the chamber they saw distruction and a red barrier formed on the door, "Great... Just great" Dante hopped onto some rubble, "Come on Sweetheart! Lets move!!"

A god awful scream emitted from Usagi as she pointed behind Dante, "Geez Chick I know I'm a sight to scream in pleasure at but Damn!" watching her face go red in anger and then pale and her begin to shake made him turn around and groan, "A Centipede... no... Nix that... a GIANT centipede... Well time for me to go to work again!!"

After countless electrical shocks and sword slashes later Dante returned to a cowering Usagi, "It's gone... Come on... Lets go..."

She stood up and she looked at him pale and her eyes weary, "Dante... I hate bugs."

"I can kinda already tell...Tell you what Sweetheart, I do the bug busting and you help me take out demons ok?"

A soft weak smile crept across her face, "Deal."

Dante held up an Astronomical Board, "I betcha this has to do with that circular mark in the main chamber... Come on... Lets go back to the main chamber and if your a good girl I might just let you have a kiss...!" He winked and ran through the door leaving Usagi to growl and cock her gun.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD DANTE!!"


	3. Meeting Jester and Of Devils and Swords

Devils May Cry, But Angels Stay Ever Vigilant

PG-13

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Devil May Cry/Sailor Moon crossover

Pairings: Usagi/Dante, Hotaru/Vergil

Authors Note: This story will happen during DMC 3: Dantes Awakening up to DMC 2. Also pardon any grammatical errors as I work on Wordpad for my Microsoft Word crashes when I open it 83

"Talking" /Thoughts/

Also this is for Moi-Fah who asked me to go into greater detail and go slower XD Hope you like! and Gentle critique please!

Chapter 3: Meeting Jester and of Devils and Swords

As the both of them entered the Giantwalker chamber they were ambushed by bloodgoyles. Dante watched Usagi fire her twin pistolws expertly only pausing to reload and then firing with her spare pistol to defend herself.

Dante stared in awe and he fired a shot over his shoulder and he blasted a bloodgoyle that was sneaking up on him. Usagi wasn't that fortunate a bloodgoyle snuck up behind her and attacked her, sending her to the ground and the pistols out of her reach.

Rage filled the silver haired man and he finished off the remaining bloodgoyles, and he rushed to the fallen blonde and used a green orb to heal the gaping wound on her back.

A soft groan escaped from Usagi's lips and she rolled onto her back her blonde hair spilling from the usual buns and she looked up at Dante, "You ok?"

"I'm fine..." /I can't believe I zoned out like that!! KEEP YOUR HORMONES IN CHECK DANTE SPARDA!!/

Usagi sat up and she sighed, "Have it your way."

A menacing cackle was heard behind them and they whirled around to see what made the noise and they saw a Jester like figure staring menacingly at them. That was until Usagi bent over with laughter and gasped in between bouts of laughter, "Holy pork rinds batman!! He looks like the Joker and Riddler's love child!!" She fell back on her rear and she continued to laugh heavily.

Dante gave a soft snicker as he watched the Jester's belled shoe tap irritably on the ground, "Quit laughing at me girl!!"

Usagi straightened up and Dante pointed his guns at Jester, "I hate people who talk more than me..."

"no need to resort to violence!! But if you want to start something... THEN WELCOME TO HELL!!"

Watching Dante fight the idiotic looking Jester, Usagi gave a soft smile at the silver haired man. Of course she could have used her crystal and healed herself... But why drive away Dante and be accused of being a demon? Plus He worried for her when she worried for him after he fell with those stairs. That and she couldn't help but watch his body in action.

Oh if Minako were there she'd whistle and cat call at Dante, Usagi flushed infuriated at herself... She promised herself that after Mamoru left her for Rei and she consented to it and agreed that her and Mamoru were better off as friends, she told herself that she couldn't romantically get involved with anyone...

And here she was falling for a Son of Sparda... Oh Luna would claw her from ear to ear if she knew who Dante was... Usagi looked up and saw that Jester had left and that Dante was strolling over to her a cocky step to his stride, /Well... perhaps Love won't abandon me this time./ "Good job Dante!!"

"And when have I never done a good job?"

"Oh the time you tripped on your own feet and fell UP the stairs and then rolled DOWN them..."

Dante flushed a light pink at the vivid memory and the ringing laughter from Usagi, "Oh shut it up about that already..."

"Or what will you do to me oh GRACEFUL one?"

Dante pulled her close and whispered like a lover in her ear, "Babe... Don't ask me that question if you aren't ready to reap the consequences..."

Usagi flushed red and she bit on his earlobe, and she hissed back, "Try me... I've reaped more consequences than you will ever know what to do in your lifetime..."

"ooh... Babe... That spots a bit of a turn on..."

Usagi saw red and she growled and she stormed off, "PERVERT!!"

"oh great... " Dante reached into his pockets and noticed that the Astronomical Board was missing, and he realized the only person that was close enough to touch him was... "HEY DAMMIT USAGI!! GIVE THAT BACK!!"

Usagi ran into the Chamber of Echoes and she ran up to the pedistal and was ready to place the Board in the slot until a bullet whizzed past her head and she looked at Dante, "YOU FOOL!! I'M...!!"

Dante pinned Usagi against the wall and growled out, "This is my case...We help each other not by taking someone elses possessions and then sticking them into another... HEY!! You got it right..."

She shoved away from Dante, "You make it sound like that I'm stupid..."

"Hey... You're a blonde..."

Tears of rage formed in her eyes, "HOW DARE YOU!! JUST BECAUSE MY HAIR COLOR IS BLONDE DOES NOT MAKE ME DUMB!!" She wrestled herself out of Dante's grasp and ran down the stairs and sat in a small shadowed alcove softly sobbing.

He smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned, "Smooth Dante... REAL smooth..."

Dante made his way down to the alcove, "Of all the colors you choose to sit under... Is Blue?? Are you trying to make me feel worse babe?"

"Maybe... Then you'd learn to think about what you say before you say it!!" She gave a large sniffle and dissolved into tears again. Dante looked at her and sighed, "Ok...I'm sorry babe... I didn't mean to insult you..."

Usagi stood up and she looked at him, "It's ok... You meant no harm..."

She watched Dante go get the Vajura, a trident, and she followed him, "Where to now Dante??"

"That statue room again... I'm getting what ever is in that cage!" He ran through the entranceway and into the Living Statue room. She watched him stick the trident into a slot and kick it to move the gears, she watched the cage go up and watched Dante grab the Soul of Steel and she smiled and then it faded as she saw Hell Gluttonies and Enigmas warp into the room, "Dante!!"

Dante turned and got shot through the chest with one of the Enigma's arrows and he heard Usagi scream his name and start blasting the Demons away, she came back to him cut up and she had tear in her eyes, "Don't cry... I won't die like this..."

"Dante... Hush!! What do you want me to do?"

A smirk crept across his face, "Can I have a kiss first?"

Usagi's body tembled with the mixture of sobbing and chuckling, "You fool... Of course you can have a kiss..." She leaned in and kissed him gently, pouring some of her energy into him... That was until she felt a hand caress her rear.

she jumped up and yanked the arrow out of him, "PERVERT!!"

"Hey it was right there babe... And that kiss was heavenly and it gave me a boost of energy!"

They ran back through the Chamber of Echoes and into the Endless Infernum and Dante ran on thin air over to the other side, "Come on babe!! LEts go!!"

"But... Theres nothing there!!"

"It's solid!!"

Usagi grumbled and ran over to the other side with her eyes closed and she touched Dantes outreached hand that was warm and inviting. "See? I told you it was solid babe..."

"I believe you now..." She gave Dante's hand a little squeeze and smiled softly as she lead him through the door to the Azure Gardens, "It's so high up..." She looked over the edge and she felt the wind ripple her hair, she shut her eyes and sighed softly and peacefully, Dante spun her around gently and Held her close to him like he was about to dance with her, "PErhaps after this is all over and done with... Would you dance with me?"

"A slow dance?"

"Maybe..."

"I have two left feet..."

"I'll teach ya..."

Usagi smiled and stared up into Dante's eyes, "I'd Like that..."

They both walked into the FireStorm Chamber and both dealt with Agni and Rudra, two scimitar wielding guardians of a large door. After many sword slashes and pistol rounds scattered on the floor, Dante and Usagi sank down on the ground their backs touching together breathing heavily.

"you ok?"

"Few scratches never hurt me babe..."

"Yeah well they hurt like hell on me!"

"You'll be fine..."

"I know I will..." /Cause you're with me.../

Author note: I will hopefully be updating nightly so R&R!!


End file.
